Always With You
by AgentJp
Summary: DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN PNF! Heinz had died and Perry is taking it pretty hard. But after a weird dream, her comfort cat starts acting strangely. Also, theres someone who wants revenge on the O.W.C.A. Can Perry stop them? READ TO FIND OUT! Rated T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**I WARN YOU, YOU WILL FEEL VERY EMOTIONAL WHEN YOU ARE DONE READING THIS. You have been warned.**

* * *

Three days, four hours and 5 minutes. That's how long he's been gone. She couldn't stand it. Major Monogram had thrown a party that night, in celebration of his death. Perry refused the invitation, wanting to be alone.

Her nemesis was dead, and she couldn't stand it. She got the call in the middle of the night. Her tears fell down her face as she recalled the worst night of her life.

_"Hello?" Perry asked, wondering who could be calling her at this time of night. _

_ "Agent P, although I am not very upset to tell you this, but...Dr. Doofenshmirtz is dead." _

_ She stared into space, not really seeing anything._

_ "Are you there?" he asked. _

_ "You're lying," she whispered. _

_ "What?"_

_ "You're lying!" she yelled. Tears of hatred streamed down her face. _

_ "Perry, he was shot," Major monogram said. He heard a 'click' on the other line. He knew this would be hard for her. _

Perry sobbed even harder. The pain was a million times worse now that she saw the body, and knew that the man who seemed like he would never die, was finally shot to death. The funeral was in a month. She sat up on the bed she was laying on and looked around. She tried to comfort herself by thinking of the time he turned her human, destroyed the -inator, and completely turned her life around.

_"Perry the Platypus, tremble before my latest creation, the HUMAN-INATOR!" _his voice echoed in her head. She smiled despite the pain.

The rest flew by, the escape, the fight, and the accidental transformation.

_She remembered the pain of the morphing. Her limbs grew, all her fur traveled onto the top of her head. She opened her eyes and saw blackness. Then it cleared and revealed everything in bright colors. She sat up, feeling a pain in her lower abdomen, and looked right into the eyes of her surprised nemesis. She didn't need to ask what he did. She already knew. She slowly stood up, and waited till her legs stopped feeling like jelly to examine her new body. She had teal hair, a long slender body, and was wearing a pretty teal-blue dress. _

_ "Perry the Platypus," he whspered. "your a girl?!" he asked. She nodded, putting her hands on her hips replied in a rather annoyed tone. _

_ "Is there a reverse button?" even though she knew there was none. He nodded and she sighed. _

As she recalled the memory, the tears stopped and it felt as if he was still there. She laid back on her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

_**There he was, right in front of her. Arms opened wide. Perry looked around. Nothing but pure whiteness and some yellow streaks around them. "We've won," he said. Perry stared at Heinz in confusion. **_

_** "What?" she asked. **_

_** "We've won, NC failed. And now we're together." he said. **_

_** She heard someone behind her and saw herself, and flinched when she ran through herself, flinging the other her in Heinz's arms. She started to cry, realizing one of her deepest fantasies was being unraveled before her.**_

* * *

Perry woke up, her pillow damp, and her blankets draped over her.

"I don't remember getting under the covers." she whispered to herself, but shrugged it off when she felt the need for some water. Wiping her eyes, she walked into the bathroom. She threw cold water on her face, drank a little of water and walked out. She walked past the T.V, and realized it was on, and her cat that she had gotten for comfort was watching it. Not even wondering how he turned it on, she turned it off and was about to continue walking, when a German accented voice stopped her.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Sorry about the delay, I have been caught up with life. But thanks for the reviews. When I hit 13 reviews, I will update. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Perry stepped back. _It couldn't be, _she thought.

After hearing the piercing scream, the cat looked very much annoyed and somewhat in pain.

"No more screaming right?" it asked. She screamed again. It's ears went back and the animal cringed. "I guess not."

She started backing away slowly as the creature looked expectantly at her. Of course she wouldn't be surprised if it walked on two legs, after all, that's what she used to do. But _talking_?! There was a line somewhere, and that had to be crossing it.

She kept backing away, half frightened and half confused. She tripped over her newly bought coffee table, and landed on the floor. She sat up and stared wide-eyed at the cat. It just looked at her, clearly not amused.

"Really? Your just gonna sit there and stare at me? Your not even gonna be glad to see me?" he asked. There was no mistaking it. It was her deceased nemesis.

She shrugged slightly, not knowing what to feel at the moment.

"It's the cat body isn't it?" he asked, looking over himself. "I thought it looked pretty good. And why are you just staring at me? I've been dead for what, three days, five hours, and 4 minutes, and I just get a wide-eyed stare like I have a third head sticking out of my shoulder."

She took a few deep breaths and tried to get her mind straight. She knew for sure it was Heinz, but how?

"How are you here? And why are you here? In my apartment? In my cat?" she asked getting up.

He rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Pu-leeze. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I still can't defy the laws of physics."

She slowly nodded. "And in my cat?"

"Well I took a form I knew you would be able to see me. Otherwise, I would be invisible to the world."

"And there's no way you can make some kind of device to let people see you?" she asked.

He held up his paws. "No thumbs." he said. "But you can."

She shook her head and sat on the cushion next to him. "I can't build anything. I'm more used to destroying them."

He smiled slightly. "I didn't want to do this," he said. "But it's for my own good." he crawled towards her and rubbed against her like a regular cat would and purred.

"Heinz, what the heck are you doing?" she asked scooting away from him. He followed and laid in her lap and looked up at her with big pleading eyes. "please?" he whispered.

She had to hold back a smile, and embraced the cat. "Fine," she sighed. He kept purring and returned the hug. Her embrace loosened and Perry's body relaxed a bit. He looked at her and saw she fell asleep. He walked into her bedroom and brought out a cover for her and gently draped it over her. He curled up next to her and they slept peacefully together for the first time in days.

* * *

Heinz was the first to wake up and at first was confused by how big everything was, then remembered where he was. He stretched and looked at Perry, who was still sleeping, and smiled. Then his stomach rumbled. He debated waking her up so he could eat, or letting her sleep. He let her sleep, and when to get something for himself. Now how is he going to get the cereal from on top of the refrigerator?

* * *

**She was running from something, something fierce. It had to be to have her running from it. She was dressed in a semi-tight black jumpsuit and had on a pair of glasses. She was about to take them off when someone yelled at her. She looked to where the voice was and saw Heinz running next to her. He wasn't in his cat body.**

** "Don't take off those glasses Perry!" he yelled. Her legs hurt and she could barely breath. **

_**I can't run much longer!**_** She thought to herself. She looked behind them and saw a bunch of animal agents chasing after them, ray guns in their hands. **_**What the-**_

CRASH!

* * *

Perry was jerked from her sleep, thinking she was being robbed. She grabbed something she thought she could protect herself with and slowly walked into the kitchen. She was about to attack when she saw who the 'intruder' was.

Heinz was trying to sweep up the cereal he spilt when he was trying to get the Tropical Boulders down. She sighed. "Need any help?" she asked.

He looked at her, startled, then confusion. "Did you really expect to protect yourself with that?" he asked pointing. Perry looked in her hand. She had grabbed the TV remote.

"Anyway," she said, trying to hide the remote. "What are you doing?"

The evil scientist in a brown cat looked embarrassed. "I was hungry and I didn't wanna wake you up," he said. "And I fell when I was trying to reach the cereal."

"Ok. But I thought you were lactose intolerant."

"I am, but cats normally drink milk right?"

"No, not regularly. How about we just have pancakes?"

"Ok." he said, and walked out, after handing her the broom he was using. Perry sighed and got to work. _This is gonna be a long day._she thought.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews again and i hope you've enjoyed this chapter. **

** Review if you liked it. If not; PLEASE TELL ME WHY! thanks! -AgentJp**


	3. An idea is born

Chapter 3

_**AN: Kinda bloody 'round here. You have been warned.**_

**He was sitting at his work table, planning his next invention. Probably one that will eliminate potato chips. He hated how addicting they were, and how you couldn't eat just one. **

** Heinz sat back in his chair thinking. "I need a snack," he said, walking into the kitchen to get some potato chips. He walked back out with a bowl of chips and was surprised to see a hooded figure in the middle of his lab. He was about to ask if they were lost when they held up a gun and pointed it at him. **

** "No need to be irrational about this," he said. Without hesitation, the figure pulled the trigger and in the blink of an eye, something pierced his side and he knelt on the ground dropping the bowl. The figure stood, unmoving. Heinz couldn't see it's face, but somehow he knew it was smirking at his ever increasing pain. At this point he was lying on the ground, curled up around his wound. He felt his life slowly fade away and he saw the blood seeping from his side and onto the floor. The last thing he saw was the figure holding a gun to his head.**

* * *

Heinz sat up, breathing heavily. Under his fur he could feel the cold sweat. Living through it once was enough, but twice was too much for him.

"Heinz, are you okay?"

he snapped his head in the direction of Perry's voice. She had a fretful look on her face.

"Yeah," he lied. She didn't look convinced.

"I'm no cat expert, but something is wrong when a cat starts screaming in his dream."

"Fine," he admitted. "I was having a dream about how I was...you know." he said. She nodded in slow understanding.

"Well, do you need to talk about it?" she asked. Heinz decided it wasn't the time to tell her about his death. He shook his head, avoiding Perry's questioning eyes.

Perry knew something was up, but didn't want to pressure him anymore. "Are you still hungry? I haven't started anything yet," she said.

Just as she expected, he said no. She sat back on the floor next to the couch where Heinz laid. An idea popped into her head. "Did you see the new episode of that one soap opera?" she asked excitedly. Heinz again shook his head. "Good, me neither. Luckily, I recorded it so I could watch it later when I had time." she said as she turned on the T.V.

Heinz perked up a bit at the mention of a new soap opera, a common favorite way to pass the time between them.

An hour passed and the two were on the edge of their seat, a look of both disgust and interest. The ending credits came on and both let out a breath of irritation.

"I told her not to kiss that jerk, but she couldn't have listened." Heinz said.

"Heinz, you know that episode is several months old, right? She's probably already starting a new season." Perry said. She looked at the clock. "Why don't we start on that thing to make you visible again," she said.

"Actually, I have a plan," Heinz said, and explained to Perry what it was.

* * *

"Your crazy!" Perry exclaimed. "We could never pull that off! And how am I going to see you if your not in that body till then?" she asked.

"That's where the first part of inventing comes in,"

"Shouldn't you have told me the first part of the plan first?" Perry interupted.

"No, cause then the suspense would have been cut short,"

"Suspense for what?"

"Nevermind, just focus. Okay, so we need to create two things. The most important one is the one to help you see me. I've already got the design, I just need to get it on paper so you can see it."

After retreiving the materials that were needed, Perry drew out the plans while Heinz described them. For the most part, it went pretty smoothly.

* * *

"No, no that part goes more to the right, and that piece needs to head South. Why is this piece in Texas when it should be in Montanna?" Perry huffed in frustration. Maybe it didn't go very smooth.

After a very stressful two and a half hours, the plans were drawn out and the building part had begun. A half hour past and the object was finished. It resembled a pair of sunglasses. A very familiar pair of glasses, but Perry shrugged it off.

"You're sure these will let me see you?"

"Positive."

"Okay, here goes nothing." She put on the sunglasses at the same time Heinz left the cat body.

"Much better. You don't know how cramped it was in there." The glasses had worked. Perry saw Heinz stretching in front of her.

"Ok, they work, now we need to work on that other thing." Perry said. She glanced at the cat body. "My gosh, you killed my cat!" Heinz looked at the body, and shrugged in apology.

_**Hope you Enjoyed! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated.**_


	4. Disappointment is not an Option

Chapter 4

"What's the next thing we need to work on?" Perry asked.

"Well I've been working on a plan for a formula to revive my body." Heinz said.

"And?"

"And the items we need are in my lab." Perry sighed. "Except my body, which is,"

"Which is being prepared for the funeral in about a month."

At that moment, Perry's phone rang. She picked it up. "What Monogram?" she asked in a very irritated tone.

The Major's gruff tone answered. "Something came up, and the funeral is being moved closer." Perry's heart rate quickened.

"How much quicker?" she uneasily asked.

"In a few days."

"...Okay. Thanks." she quickly hung up the phone before the Major could respond. She looked at Heinz. "The funeral is in a few days."

"Then we need to act quickly. I can't access my body with all the gunshot wounds in it. It has to be fully repaired."

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Wait now?" Heinz asked, unprepared to go back to the terrible place where he met his demise.

"You said it yourself, we need to act quickly." She grabbed a bag off a hook by the door.

"What's that?"

"I don't have a hat anymore to carry my tools, so I have to carry this."

"Why, what happened to your hat?" Perry was reluctant to answer.

"I...I quit my job from the agency." Heinz was shocked.

"Wha-Why?"

"Because...I couldn't bring myself to replace you with another person." Perry was, once again, thrown into another painful memory.

_Major Monogram stood behind Perry as she looked at her deceased nemesis's body. "Agent P." his voice startled her, but she didn't turn around. "We have assigned you to another nemesis." _

"_No." she said, surprised it was steady."I wish not to be reassigned." _

"_But-" _

"_I quit." tears of pain, hatred, and relief rushed down her face. She turned, shoved her fedora into Monogram's hands, and left. _

Perry was brought out of her memory when she felt her face. It was streaked with tears behind the glasses. She looked at Heinz, who had a look of empathy on his face, as if he saw it just as she did.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said, drying her face. "We need to go." Not another word was said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"HE CAME BACK?!" a voice screeched. A small, dwarf-like creature cowered.

"Yes. Yes he did." The figure howled with anger, and snatched up the dwarf. "Thoreau, he must be terminated, _FOR GOOD_!" Thoreau held his breath in fear. "Do everything in your power to make sure the girl can't communicate with him. Do not disappoint me." and with that, Thoreau was dropped onto the ground. Sputtering for air, he scurried away, frightened, but determined to please his Master.

* * *

Uh oh. Somebody's after Perry and Heinz. Who could it be? Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
